


i'm your thunder

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Dubious Consent, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Succubi & Incubi, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Massu isnota sex demon.





	i'm your thunder

**Author's Note:**

> i think of massu's epcotia solo every time it storms.

Angry clouds charge across the sky as the four members of NEWS prepare to disperse after an evening meeting. It’s not that late, but it could be the middle of the night with how dark it is outside, the pending sunset completely nonexistent in favor of the storm that’s rolling in.

Thunder rumbles in the distance, and Massu can hear Koyama shudder behind him.

“Be safe, everyone,” the leader says in a shaky voice. It’s cute how he tries to protect the others when he’s more scared than the other three combined.

Tonight, Massu will visit Koyama first.

“Sleep well,” Massu says under his breath, turning away before they can see his smirk.

_*_

Another crash of thunder sends Koyama jumping out of his skin, making him wish he could hide behind the toilet with Milk.

“Scary,” he says out loud to no one, curling up with the blankets he’s already twisted out of their corners on his bed.

The world spins and he probably shouldn’t have drank so much, but it’s the only way he’ll be able to fall asleep with the raging thunderstorm outside. If it was only an hour or so, he could wait it out, but it’s supposed to last all night. Stupid climate change.

“Keiichiro,” a soft voice whispers, and Koyama opens his eyes to find Massu sitting on the edge of his bed, peering down at him. “It’s okay, I’m here.”

Koyama doesn’t remember inviting Massu over, nor was he aware that they were on late night visiting terms, but the hand that rubs his back feels nice and Koyama seeks out more of it. If Massu has any aversion to petting Koyama like a cat, it doesn’t show in his continued actions, fingers threading through Koyama’s hair as Koyama’s body moves closer on its own.

A weight dips next to him and then he’s in Massu’s arms, his mind swirling with familiarity and comfort and safety. Koyama hugs him back, pressing his face into the juncture between Massu’s neck and shoulder to get as close as he can, and a particularly sharp clap of thunder has his entire body jerking in Massu’s tight hold.

“I’ve got you,” Massu says, his deep voice making Koyama tremble for a different reason, and all at once Koyama’s fear morphs into a much more pleasant feeling. “I’ll take care of you, okay?”

Koyama nods and Massu’s nosing at his face, urging his head up. Reluctantly, Koyama pulls back from the sanctity of Massu’s skin, but he’s only lost for a second before soft lips capture his, drawing him into a slow kiss that drowns out the sudden loud noises of the outside world.

The mattress is soft under his back and Massu is hard on top of him, Koyama’s arousal soaring as Massu’s hands make their way under his sleep clothes to touch his skin directly. Koyama arches under the light trail of fingertips along his sensitive skin, his moan parting his lips enough for Massu to lick inside, luring him into a tangle of tongues that has him forgetting about everything except Massu.

Massu’s hips rock down and Koyama’s legs fall open, gasping at the friction they create together. Massu’s as turned on as Koyama is and it makes Koyama even hotter, slipping his own hands under Massu’s shirt to feel the flexing muscles as he kisses back fiercely.

He ends up tugging at the shirt and Massu pulls back long enough to yank it over his head, and Koyama takes the opportunity to fling his clothes off. Then Massu’s touching him _everywhere_ , over hips and thighs and the cheeks of his ass, finally returning to the front where Koyama’s cock is hard and aching.

“ _Taka_ ,” Koyama manages to breathe out, his voice sounding underwater in his head as his hips snap up into Massu’s hand. “I want you.”

It’s more brazen than Koyama is usually, the thick, lust-filled atmosphere eliminating all shame from his body that yearns for more. Massu makes a low noise and guides Koyama’s legs up with a gentle press of his fingers, which are already slick and start to make their way to where Koyama’s already clenching in preparation.

Massu’s more gentle than he needs to be, kissing the gasps and moans that spill from Koyama’s lips as he stretches Koyama open for him. Koyama can’t stay still, pushing up in contrast to Massu’s deep touch with both sets of nails digging into Massu’s shoulder blades, already a trembling hot mess before Massu even enters him.

“You ready?” Massu whispers into Koyama’s ear, and Koyama melts even more as he struggles to nod.

It’s a lot, filling Koyama to the limit, but Massu’s knuckles are stroking his side as he buries himself all the way. Massu pauses until Koyama stops shaking, lowering his head to drag his lips along Koyama’s neck and collarbones as Koyama’s grip loosens.

Koyama’s breath falls even and that’s when Massu starts to move, slowly pulling out just to thrust back in, shrill moans escaping from Koyama’s lungs as he throws his head back and succumbs to the pleasure Massu’s giving him.

The next rumble of thunder touches him deep inside, and he’s not scared at all. If anything, it takes him higher, the pair of them establishing a rhythm that increases until Massu’s fucking him into the bed, low grunts tingling his skin where Massu’s still kissing and sucking.

Then Massu’s coiling those fingers around his cock and Koyama can’t keep his voice down, hopes his noises are drowned out by the storm so his neighbors don’t give him knowing looks again. All he can do is cling to Massu as Massu strokes him in time with his thrusts, only moving faster when Koyama’s whines become frantic.

“Come for me,” Massu growls, and Koyama’s world goes white.

When he comes back to reality, Massu is gone and the following boom of thunder has him shuddering for a different reason.

*

Shige’s still awake, damn it.

Massu frowns as he glances toward the clock. Who is their right mind is up at two in the morning? Besides Tegoshi, anyway. Shige must have gotten struck with inspiration from the storm, typing furiously on his laptop curled up on his couch while the rain pounds outside his open window.

Looks like Massu’s going to have to take this one awake. It helps that Shige’s lost in his own head, the fictional universe he’s creating along with everything else that’s running through his mind. Shige’s head is usually a constant freeway interchange of all kinds of information, though he’s more easily susceptible to suggestion with how tired he is.

He’s about to get one more _thunderous_ distraction.

*

 _Almost done_ , Shige encourages himself. _Just finish this scene, and we’ll go to bed._

Shige used to wonder if he was going crazy, then he learned that inner negotiation is simply part of the writing process.

The repetitive sound of the rain has him more into it than usual, though the sporadic thunder and lightning leave him a little on edge. He’s not exactly scared, just affected in a way that’s strong enough to tug him out of his imagination.

Taking a deep breath, he clears his mind and attempts to fill it with the characters he’s been developing all night. He reads the last few sentences he’d written to remember where he had left off, and he’s made it an entire paragraph before he realizes he’s not thinking about his main character at all.

He’s thinking about Massu.

Nothing about Shige’s story has anything to do with Massu, or even a similarity, and Shige’s convinced that he’s becoming delirious from a lack of sleep and the million gallons of caffeine he’d ingested today. At least, that’s his excuse for allowing his mind to fill with rather inappropriate thoughts about his colleague and friend, ranging from the shape of his body to the depth of his voice.

“Shige, if you want something from me, you should ask for it,” the aforementioned voice sounds in his head, a cross between a memory and his imagination that’s quickly turning erotic.

An unknown force places his laptop on the table and Shige focuses on the star of his thoughts kneeling before him in the flesh.

“You’re really here.”

“I’m here,” Massu replies brightly, flashing his infamous smile that has all doubt and insecurity draining from Shige’s body. “Now, you can relax.”

His fingers are sifting through Shige’s wild hair and Shige doesn’t think twice before leaning forward to crash their mouths together, pulling Massu closer toward him with a heated kiss that Massu gives right back. He sinks into the couch as Massu weighs him down, familiar and unfamiliar at the same time, his arms wrapping around Massu’s back to pull him closer.

Massu rocks against him with those sinful hips and Shige gasps into the deep kiss that doesn’t let him. He hadn’t been hard before but he certainly is now, the thin material of his sleep pants doing the bare minimum to separate him from an equally as aroused Massu.

He’s gone enough to push back, hooking his ankles around Massu’s waist to press as close as possible, and the low groan that dies on Shige’s tongue has him even hotter. He doesn’t remember the last time he was this turned on, and with _Massu_ of all people. If he were in his right mind, he might take a step back and evaluate the situations, accessing both his and Massu’s feelings to make sure this is something they both want to do when they’re not blinded by their own passions.

But he is very much not in his right mind.

The whimpers he hears are coming from him, his body burning up under his clothes that he starts tugging off. Massu notices and helps, kissing every inch of skin as it’s exposed, including the lower half. Shige shudders when he feels a tongue flicking the tip of his cock, lowering his hand to thread his fingers through Massu’s short hair, using the last of his energy to keep from thrusting up into Massu’s mouth that sucks on the head.

He uses his hand to make up the difference and Shige’s arching on the couch, the rain outside his open window seeming to grow louder as Massu moves faster, and he nearly comes when he feels a slick finger tracing behind his balls.

“Taka,” Shige breathes, and Massu’s resulting grunt has him twisting his fingers in Massu’s hair. “Don’t wanna finish yet.”

Massu halts all actions, and Shige takes the opportunity to breathe until Massu’s mouth drops even _lower_ and the air gets caught in Shige’s throat. With Massu’s head now out of reach, Shige clutches onto the couch cushions as Massu gently pushes his thighs up and out, spreading him open for a hot tongue.

The moan that forces its way out of Shige’s lungs almost hurts, his body trembling beyond his control as Massu licks around his rim before poking inside. It’s too much and not enough all at the same time, and Shige has a couple fail starts before he manages to rub together the necessary brain cells to speak the only thought that’s on his mind.

“Want you inside.”

Massu’s low groan vibrates Shige’s most sensitive area and he can’t squirm enough, choking on his air when that slick finger returns to slip in along with Massu’s flicking tongue. He makes it until Massu’s worked in a second one before reaching down to pull Massu up by his hair, prying his eyes open long enough to see the unprecedented heat in Massu’s stare that’s punctuated by the two fingers now curling inside him and prodding against a spot that has him crying out loud.

“You look so good like this,” Massu whispers, his voice about three octaves deeper than normal, and Shige feels it deep inside him. “You feel good too.”

“More,” Shige moans out, and Massu mouths his way back up Shige’s body until he’s nipping at the sensitive skin under Shige’s jaw.

“Another finger?” Massu breathes. “Or do you want me?”

“You,” Shige answers automatically, his legs spreading obscenely wide when Massu pushes in a third finger and fumbles with his belt one-handed. “ _Taka_.”

“I’ve got you,” Massu says, pressing the words into Shige’s skin as he makes his way back up to Shige’s mouth, where Shige accepts him with more tongue than lips.

Massu stretches him a little harder, a crinkle of foil joining the booming thunder outside—the storm has gotten really bad. It serves as an appropriate backdrop for the increasing passion between them, Massu’s fingers barely out of the way before he’s pushing in, his deep moan tickling Shige’s tongue as he bottoms out.

Shige’s the one who breaks their kiss when his head falls back, nearly smacking against the arm of the couch as his body gets used to Massu’s thick length inside him. The hands that clutch onto Massu’s arms gradually loosen and Massu starts to move, slowly at first, gradually building up to sharp thrusts that has Shige bouncing off the couch cushions.

He’s already touching himself before he realizes it, shamelessly squeezing up and down his cock while Massu quickens his pace, both of them chasing sweet release. The pressure accumulates so fast that Shige feels like he might explode, teetering on the edge for a few more thrusts until Massu hits that spot and he cries out, jerking uncontrollably as he comes over his fingers.

Blinking his eyes open, he realizes he’s alone despite the lingering sensations all over his body. The power flickers a little as Shige looks over to his laptop, neatly placed on the table with several more paragraphs added since his last (coherent) edit.

A quick skim has him deleting the entire addition, because it has nothing to do with the universe he’s writing and everything to do with the one that’s taken over his head.

*

Massu yawns as he switches to Tegoshi, who’s unexpectedly asleep in his huge bed with the covers already twisted around him.

Maybe Massu could have visited him before Shige after all. It doesn’t matter anyway, since Tegoshi is a lucid dreamer and it takes the fun out of everything.

A sudden clap of thunder sounds right outside Tegoshi’s window, and Tegoshi shudders in his sleep. He looks so peaceful like this, free of worry and pressure and whatever compels him to be insufferably annoying whenever they’re together (in the daylight).

Massu’s worked hard so far tonight. This one’s for him.

*

“I’ve been waiting for you.”

Tegoshi feels Massu before he sees him, a continuous rumble of thunder laced with the strong sensations Massu brings with him. He’s known about Massu’s moonlighting gig for a while now—they were both rain angels at one time, after all. Plus, it doesn’t take a genius to figure out that he only dreams about getting hot and heavy with the most unlikely person when there’s a storm raging outside.

“I thought you’d stay up later,” Massu says, sounding apologetic, though whatever intention he may have had is drowned out by the low, husky tone that goes straight between Tegoshi’s legs.

“I get my best sleep during thunderstorms,” Tegoshi explains, both vague and pointed, and he grins victoriously when he feels a presence hovering over him. “Did you already visit the others?”

Massu sighs. “Can you just pretend you don’t know about that? It’s a little difficult to seduce you when you’re expecting it.”

“Excuse me for consenting,” Tegoshi scoffs, forcing his eyes open when he doesn’t get a reply. “I don’t think sex demons are supposed to frown like that.”

“I’m _not_ a sex demon,” Massu huffs indignantly, and he looks so cute that Tegoshi reaches up to pull him down. “I’m not...”

Tegoshi’s the one to kiss him first, but it’s Massu who licks his way inside Tegoshi’s mouth, their limbs intertwining together as Massu settles on top of him. A wave of heat courses through Tegoshi’s body accompanied by the rolling thunder, tingling from head to toe, and he slides his hands up Massu’s back just in case he’d grown wings this time (he had not).

Not for the first time, Tegoshi wonders if it would be this intense in real life, in the universe where the two of them hooked up to begin with. Massu doesn’t seem like the type to become so easily guided by lust and ravish someone in bed, but what Tegoshi doesn’t know about Massu could fill the Tokyo Dome.

His legs fall open to accept Massu hard between them, hissing at the harsh denim pressing into his bare flesh. He rushes to open Massu’s pants and Massu kicks them off, then shoves off the shirt to leave Massu gloriously naked above him.

“Will you turn around for me?” Massu asks gently, and Tegoshi shudders at the words. “I know you like it better that way.”

“I do,” Tegoshi admits shamelessly, wasting no time flipping over onto his stomach and arching at the weight that covers his entire back side. “ _Massu_.”

Massu makes a noise of acknowledgment as he drags his mouth along the back of Tegoshi’s neck, behind his ears and along his hairline. Tegoshi’s already putty in his hands before Massu even touches him, the increased sensitivity making him jerk and shudder when Massu finally curls his fingers around Tegoshi’s cock.

“ _Massu_ ,” Tegoshi gasps again, his hips moving on their own as they thrust into the friction, at least until Massu pulls his hand away and Tegoshi lets out a whine that echoes in his own head.

“I’ve got you,” Massu says, pressing the words into the top of Tegoshi’s spine, and Tegoshi’s moan shakes his entire body when wet fingers slip between his thighs. “Sing for me, Yuuya.”

Tegoshi couldn’t stop if it wanted to, the noises pushing their way out of his throat on their own as Massu slips inside him and stretches him open. He pushes back in contrast and Massu lets him, fueled by the strong fingers moving inside him and the low grunts vibrating the back of his neck.

“Massu,” Tegoshi says again, struggling to speak through the uncontrollable incoherency. “I want you so badly. Give it to me.”

His head falls forward as Massu starts to push in, clamping down on the pillow in front of his face as the pressure threatens to overwhelm him. It’s a lot at first, but the best part about dream sex is that it doesn’t hurt, his body filled with nothing but pleasure and passion as his hips rock back to take Massu in deeper.

“God, Yuuya, you feel so good,” Massu growls behind him, and Tegoshi preens. “You’re my favorite.”

Tegoshi grins into the pillow and shoves a hand down to touch himself. Massu hisses and thrusts faster, the pair of them moaning and breathing heavily in time with the thunder that seems to be coursing through Tegoshi’s veins.

“Harder,” Tegoshi gets out, his coherence dwindling with each squeeze to his cock. “I wanna feel it when I wake up.”

Massu lets out a choked laugh that Tegoshi doesn’t have a chance to decipher because he’s following orders, fucking Tegoshi into the bed while Tegoshi pulls himself off as fast as he can flick his wrist. His orgasm feels like it’s forcefully yanked out of him, an explosion of body and mind that has him grasping to feel the entity behind him before it disappears.

One of these days, Tegoshi’s going to learn how to control his dreams enough to keep Massu around for a cuddle.

*

The sun is shining as Massu stretches himself awake, exhausted and satisfied from the stormy night. He works out, eats breakfast, and gets dressed like usual, then hops into the car to go to his first job of the day.

It’s another meeting with NEWS, the other three members in various states of disarray. Koyama’s half-asleep, undoubtedly from tossing and turning all night, and Shige looks highly distracted. Tegoshi’s as inattentive as usual, though he seems to be smiling more.

“That was some storm, huh?” Massu asks, biting back his amusement. “That thunder was out of this world.”

Only Tegoshi looks him in the eye.


End file.
